


Uke!Tony Stark prompts and requests

by Emyly001



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Omega, Baby Boy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kisses, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Requests, Slow Dancing, Smut, Tags will be added, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Uke!Tony Stark, a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: I will be writing here prompts and requests from Tumblr and from here.Tags may change.Tumblr: emyly001





	1. Stony: Kisses (My Own)

Tony was in his workshop playing with some wires and trinkets. He was humming a tune and he looked relaxed. 

Door opened into his workshop and Steve walked in. "What are you creating this time?" Steve walked to Tony. "New spare parts for my robots. I alredy used the ones that I created. You know..... I can never be sure if they don't damage again."

"They?" Steve rised a brow. "What? They are my friends. They've been here longer than The Avengers." Said Tony and walked to his shelves to get something. He was on his tiptoes and he was outstretched.

Steve looked over Tony's body then he chuckled and shook his head. He walked over pressed his chest to Tony's back and reached on the shelf. "Is this what you are looking for?" Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony was a blushing mess at this point. Tony looked at the part in Steve's hand. "Y-Yeah...." Tony took but Steve didn't let him go. He turned him around and pressed him to the wall.

Steve chuckled. "You look good." Tony was red in the face and Steve took his chin between two fingers. "Steve..... I have work to do....." Tony's voice was higher than usual. 

"Work can wait." Said Steve and before Tony could argue Steve kissed him. Deeply. Tony gasped into the kiss when Steve used his tongue. Tony's face was now fully red.

Steve pulled back and looked at Tony. Tony covered his mouth with a squeak and Steve smiled sweetly. "W-What were you thinking!?" Tony blurted out and Steve pressed another kiss into Tony's hand. Steve straightened and scratched his head with a smile. "Sorry. Coudln't resist..... You look beautiful....."

Tony was still red with his head pressed to the wall. "See you upstairs, hun." Steve kissed Tony's forehead and walked out of the workshop. Tony slumped on the ground. "You alright, sir?" Jarvis asked. Tony looked at one of the cameras. "Do I look like I'm fine?!"


	2. Tony/Everyone: High Difference (Kigichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is small compared to others. Lets see where this will lead.

Tony walked into the kitchen and stretched. He looked around. No one was there. Yet. Tony walked to the sink and pulled out a bag with coffe. 

He got on his tiptoes and was trying to reach for his favourite mug that was on the highest shelf and most far. He grumbled somethin under his breath and tryed to get close. 

Someone walked behind him and reached for the mug and gave it to Tony. Tony froze for a moment as he took the mug. "So cute. So tiny." Tony blushed and turned towars Steve. "Steve! What are you doing?" Steve chuckled. "Getting your mug for you."

Tony pointed at him with flushed cheeks. "You are the one that is putting it back there! Isn't you?!" Steve chuckled. "Maybe yes. Maybe no." Steve gave Tony a kiss on the forehead and he grabbed his breakfast.

Tony was standing there stunned and then he turned around and found support in the sink. He shook his head and put two spoons of coffee into the mug. He warmed a water and then he poured it into the mug and mixed it with the coffe.

When he put down the water a strong hands were now around his squeezing them gently. "They are kinda small compared to mine." It was Thor. Tony could recognize his muscular arms everywhere. "Color me suprised." Said Tony akwardly.

Thor outstretched his arm on the shelf and took two cubes of sugar from a box. "Is this how you still like it, yes?" Thor dropped the cubes into the coffee. "Y-Yeah...." Tony stuttered. Thor pressed a kiss into Tony's hair and a shiver ran down Tony's spine. Thor nuzzled him and was pressing kisses.

"Hey. Let him at least make coffee." Natasha came in and Thor pulled back. "Apologies, Man of Iron." Tony let out a sigh. "Thanks, Nat." "No problem." She gave him a friendly smile and grabbed a juice. 

Then Hawkeye came. He was all clingy and stuff and Tony was red like tomato. "Why are you so short?" Hawkeye teased him. "Because I was born that way." Said Tony still blushing. "Awww. So cute." Said Hawkeye and pinched Tony's cheek.

Hulk came with stomping and he picked Tony up and walked with him to the couch. He was holding Tony close and was penting him. "Tin man is mine for cuddling." Hulk growled on anyone who dared to get too close. Sam brought Tony his coffee and before he ran off he gave Tony a kiss on his cheek. He ran off giggling and shouted. "What is small that is cute!" "Bird man!" Hulk roared and brought Tony closer. "Help me." Tony squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> I used Avengers Assemble.


	3. Ironpanther: Kitty (My Own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not getting any request here something mine.
> 
> (Please. Send me something. :( )

Tony was awaiting T'Challa's arrival from Wakanda to New York. They've been chatting over a video feed over a month now and Tony was anxious and happy at the same time he would finally meet his..... boyfriend..... in person.

A rush of people walked around him from the plane from Wakanda. Tony was searching in the crowd and when he spotted him a bright and happy smile rose on his face.

T'Challa was carrying two bags and a small blue cage. Tony ran to him and T'Challa put down his bags and the small cage and they hugged. T'Challa kissed Tony deeply and that made Tony blush and close his eyes and kiss back.

T'Challa pulled back and smiled when he saw the blush on Tony's face. "I am very happy to see you." Tony nodded. "Me too." He looked at T'Challa with his cute eyes and T'Challa chuckled softly. "I got a gift for you. But you will open it at the compound."

\-------  
T'Challa set his bags in Tony's room and put the cage on the bed. "This is your gift." Tony climbed on the bed and looked inside the cage. There were blue eyes glowing slightly.

Tony opened the cage doors and waited. Slowly but surely a tiny black kitty walked out of the cage. She looked around and meowed. Tony squeaked and grabbed the kitty and rolled on his back.

"She's so cute! Where did you get her!" Tony nuzzled her and she meowed. She was looking at Tony with big blue eyes and she was purring.

"In a pet shop." Said T'Challa as he sat at the edge of the bed. Tony put the kitty on his chest and she was still purring. She walked a circle on his chest and then she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Awww." Tony whispered and placed his hand gently on her body. "What will be her name?" Asked T'Challa. Tony pondered for a while then looked at T'Challa. "Sapphire. Her blue eyes remind me of a sapphire." T'Challa smiled. "Sapphire then." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Tony's kiss which made Tony blush.

T'Challa straightened and watched as Tony yawned. "Rest for now. I shall talk to you tomorrow." T'Challa put the cage down and got up. Before he walked out of the room Tony was alredy sleeping.


	4. GOTG/Tony Stark: Kidnapping (Kigichi, Layla_159)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was twice in the comments but did not mention any characters so I'm going to use my imagination.
> 
> Hope you like it.:)

Tony was laying on a cold ground with nothing but boxers. He was chained and gagged and shaking with cold. His hairs were wet thanks to torturing.

This guy, Thanos, wanted to use him as one of his pupets to scan on his homeplanet Earth. But Tony wasn't easy to break. After everything he's been trough. Afghanistan, Obie, Invasion of Earth, Ultron, Extremis..... this.... so called Civil War.

A sudden explosion shook with the place and Tony tryed to hide his face from the falling debris. A laser gun shot could be heard from the other side and the Chitauri shouting orders in their language.

One of the Chitauri soldiers walked into Tony's cell and pointed his gun at him. Tony closed his eyes and was waiting for the worst to come. But it never came and the soldier fell to the ground dead.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the doorway. There was standing a racoon with a small humanoid on his shoulder and big gun in his hands. "Quill! I found him!" He shouted at someone and walked to Tony. He put his gun down and took off the gag. "My name is Rocket. Don't worry. I'm the good guy."

Tony was just silently looking at him. After a while the rest came. A human, a green warrioress and a muscular man with red tattoos of some sort. They carefuly approached him and set their weapons down.

"Hello Anthony. My name is Peter Quill. This is Gamora." Peter pointed at the green warrioress. "And this is Drax." He pointed at the muscular man. "And this is Rocket and-" "I am Groot." The humanoid spoke. Tony cracked a small smile. He was too adorable. 

"Drax. Unchain him." Drax moved closer and ripped the chains. Tony hissed in pain and they throwed them away. "He is cold." Said Drax and Peter took off his jacket and wrapped Tony up. He took him bridal style and the rest took their weapons.

Tony has bruises on his wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. Peter was extremely gentle with him and he set him dowm on one of the chairs with extreme care. "I'll try to find some spare clothes for you." Said Peter and dissappiered into a cabin. 

Tony brought the jacket closer to him and also his knees. "I am Groot." Tony looked down at Groot who was looking at him with curious eyes. "Hey there little one." Tony slid down and got on his knees. "I am Groot." Groot tilted his head at Tony and looked at his abused hands. "I am Groot." Groot walked closer to Tony and brushed his tiny hand against Tony's.

"It's nothing little one." Said Tony with a soft smile and took Groot by his small body and sits with him. He brought his knees closer to him and placed Groot on his knee. "I am Groot." Groot brushed his small hand on Tony's bruised knee.

"He's just worried." Tony looked at Rocket. "He always worries about everyone." Tony looked at Groot. "If you'll need anything I'll be in the cockpit with Drax." Tony nodded and Rocket walked away.

"Hey." Gamora spoke softly. "Hey." Tony smiled gently and Gamora walked closer. "You good?" "Mostly bruises but I'm good." "I am Groot." Groot insisted. "I'm fine." Gamora placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know.... you earned my respect." Tony looked at her. "With what?" "With your resistance. Any normal human would be broken by now." Said Gamora.

"Uh. Tony?" Peter's voice cough their attention. "I got some clothes for you." Gamora took Groot and Tony followed Peter on shaky legs. 

\--------  
"Here. Try this." Tony put on some short and jeans. "I'll help you with this." Peter held a jacket for Tony and he slid his arms in. Peter zipped him. "Thank you." Said Tony lowly. "No-" Peter was cut off by suprise because Tony leaned into his chest. "Tony?" "Please. Just let me." Peter brought him more close and nuzzled him. "Don't worry Tony. You are going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Groot. 'Cus he'd adorable.


	5. Rediron/Ironskull- Join the evil side (ElectricalJump)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too hilarious. I just coudln't let it go. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Tony was bound to a table in a lab. M.O.D.O.K. was poking around his suit and he would separate the armor from the base. 

Tony rised his head when someone walked into the lab. It was Red Skull. "Are you done M.O.D.O.K.?" Asked Skull. "No. Stark is very good at keeping secrets. It is hard to separate the armor from the base." Said M.O.D.O.K.

Tony smirked and Red Skull looked over his shoulder at him. "Leave us." Skull turned around and walked towards the table. "But-" M.O.D.O.K. wanted to argue but Skull silenced him with a gesture and he left.

Skull walked around the table and brushed his hand over Tony's chest and arc reactor. "We have many great scientists." "Yeah. .M.O.D.O.K. is very good." Tony rolled his eyes. Skull chuckled and rested his hand on Tony's abdomen. "Yes. But no one is like you."

Tony rised a brow. "What is that suppose to mean?" "You see. The Avengers have one greatest weapon. It is not Hulk. It is not Thor. Not even Captain America." Skull frowned at mentionig his arch nemesis' name. "It is you, Stark." The name 'Stark' rolled on Skull's tongue and it made Tony shudder a little. "Me?" Skull nodded. "Yes. Your greatest weapon is here," Skull tapped the arc reactor. "And here." He tapped on Tony's side of the head.

Tony didn't understand. Without his armor he was nothing. "I don't understand." Skull chuckled. "Drop Thor, Hulk or Captain America in a middle of a desert completely naked. What would've happen?" Tony just starred. "They would've died. But you? You would fly away in a jet made out of sand and cactuses."

Tony could feel the heat creeping into his face. "Um.... thanks? I guess?" Skull took Tony's chim between his fingers and tilted his head. "Your intelect is something I crave the most." Tony blinked and bit his bottom lip.

Red Skull let go of his chin and walked to the other side of the table. "You are the strongest Avenger Stark. And I want you to join my side." Skull tilted Tony's head and was slowly closing the space between them.

A loud explosion shook with the building and Hulk came charging in. He punched Skull and he flew across the room. Thor freed Tony and held him close. "You alright Man of Iron?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr. Epic FAIL.


	6. Ironhulk: Get some sleep Tin Man (RedhulkxHulk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Avengers Assemble.

Hulk's footsteps could be heard trough the tower as he was stomping towards one of the occupied rooms. He 'knocked' on the doors and very sleepy Hawkeye oppened them rubbing his eyes.

"What is it big guy?" He asked. "Where is Tin Man?" Hulk sounded..... different. But Clint coudln't tell how. "Tony? Probably still working." Said Clint and Hulk walked away. Clint closed the doors and flopped back on the bed.

\-----Workshop------  
Tony was humming as he was working on his new robot. He was just finishing some parts when a loud crushing sound shook with the place. He made a sculcus with the screwdriver on the part and he sighed.

"Hulk. How many times do I have to tell you 'use the door'?" Tony turned at Hulk. "Time to bed." Hulk approached Tony. "No. Not yet." He shook his head. "Tin Man get some sleep." Hulk picked Tony up and took him bridal style.

"Hulk! Put me down!" Tony protested but Hulk was holding him firmly but gently. Tony eventually sighed in defeat and sank into the hold. They passed Tony's room and Tony looked at Hulk in confusion. "Umm, Hulk? My room is over there." Hulk looked at Tony with a smile.

They walked into Hulk's room and they carefuly walked around the glass collection and Hulk set Tony into his bed and pulled the blanket over him. "Uhh.... Thanks Hulk."

Hulk climbed on the bed too and pulled Tony close. He patted him. "Tin Man. Get some sleep." Tony coudln't argue with that. His eyes were slowly but surelly closing.


	7. Ironpanther: Alpha, Omega (Tezuka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Steve harrasing Omega Tony and Alpha T'Challa coming to his rescue.
> 
> (Sorry. It's short.)

Tony was in a corner with his hands close to him and blush plastered over his cheek. Steve was leaning against his hand that was next to Tony's head. Steve was smirking and looking over Tony with hungry eyes.

"Why an Omega like you is still alone." Steve leaned a little bit closer and Tony pressed more into the corner. "W-What do you mean?" Tony barbbled. Steve chuckled. "I mean why don't you have an Alpha? You are pretty atractive Omega on so alone." Steve purred and Tony blushed more.

"I uh.... I'm not..... well..... you could say..... I'm not alone..." Tony looked to the side when Steve brushed his hand against his cheek. Tony gasped slightly when Steve gently bit his earlobe.

Tony covered himself when a sudden kick made Steve flying backwards. Strong hands pulled Tony into a hug and he was pressed into a firm chest. Tony looked up and saw T'Challa looking at Steve with murderous glare.

"Don't touch him. Ever again!" T'Challa warned and Steve stood up with bloodied nose. Steve wiped away the blood and shot T'Challa a glare. "T'Challa....." Tony said softly. "Leave. Now!" T'Challa growled and Steve left with a big resistance.

T'Challa's expression softened and he looked down at Tony. "Are you alright, my love?" Tony nodded slightly. "Yes. I am. Thank you." Tony nuzzled into his Alpha and T'Challa took him bridal style. "H-Hey!" Tony blushed and T'Challa kissed his cheek. "I need your help in the lab. With some work." T'Challa leaned to Tony's ear and whispered. "And with something else."

Tony was red at this point and he hid his face. "T'Challa! Don't do it." T'Challa laughed as he carried Tony towards the lab. "Can't help it. I like your expressions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a request with more villains/Tony. I have a Squadron Supreme(Avengers Assemble) scenario in my head but it is a PURE SMUT! Should I write it or come up with something else!


	8. Squadron Supreme/Tony: Hyperion-Smut part 1 (kikijpn1121)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! SMUT AHEAD! SMUT AHEAD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Tony woke up in a king sized bed and in a really comfortable pajama. He groaned and rolled on his side. He came into a contact with something warm and he opened his eyes.

Hyperion was looking back at him and Tony held back a squeek and he crawled away. "W-What are you d-doing here? W-With me?" Hyperion chuckled and got on his elbows. Thanks to that the sheets slid down and it revealed his bare muscular chest.

"You got knocked out in the middle of a battle. So I took you in." Tony's eyes widened. "You kidnapped me?" Hyperion shook his head and crawled closer to Tony. "No. You got knocked out and your dear Avengers retreated." Tony looked dow and then back at Hyperion. "You are lying."

Hyperion shook his head and pulled Tony closer. "Now. Why would I?" Hyperion brushed his lips on Tony's neck and Tony shivered. Hyperion smiled. "That's what I thought." He took off Tony's pajama and throwed it on the ground.

"What are you-" Tony got cut off because Hyperion captured his lips in a kiss. Tony moaned and Hyperion cracked open his eyes to look at blushing Tony who also has his eyes closed. They pulled apart panting. "That's what I thought."

Hyperion captured Tony's lips once again and Tony moaned when he explored them with his tongue. Hyperion rolled them so he was atop Tony. He went down to Tony's neck and gently bit down. Tony covered his mouth and Hyperion went down more.

He licked Tony's nipples and he was toying with them for a while before he went down more. "God. I'm going to have hickeys after that...." Tony thought and a moan escaped him when Hyperion licked his lenght.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Hyperion smiled and took it into his mouth. Tony clutched Hyperion's hair as he start sucking and he was moaning blissfuly. Hyperion hummed in aproval and added his hand.

Tony crossed his legs and was bringing Hyperion closer and closer. Hyperion slid his other hand more down and cicled Tony's entrance. Tony gasped and tilted his head to the side. Hyperion gently pushed it in and another moan escaped Tony. Hyperion was moving with it and stretching them.

He then pulled away and climbed atop Tony. "Stark." Tony looked at him with flushed cheeks. Hyperion leaned down and kiseed him. "I'll be gentle." He whispered and pushed in. Tony arched his back and wrapped his arms around Hyperion's neck.

Hyperion did as he said. He was moving slowly and gently and Tony crossed his legs behind Hyperion's back and was moaning blissfuly. "Ahh....ahh... H-Hyperion....! Ahh!" Hyperion cooed and rubbed Tony's cheek.

They entwined their finger and both of them were moaning. "So close.... so close...." Tony moaned out and looked at Hyperion. "Me too. Come with me." Hyperion kissed Tony and grounded himself when they came.

He pulled out and cleaned both of them. He pulled Tony close and pulled a blanket over them. "Rest now. My Love." Whispered Hyperion and Tony nuzzled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Goooooood.


	9. Pretty Tony(Kigichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi. My mind is so troubled. Hope I get distracted.

Tony buttoned the white shirt and pulled on a black skirt. He pulled on a light thights and high heels. He managed his hairs and managed everything.

He walked out of the room and was greeted by Bucky. "Morning, Doll." Bucky picked him up and pressed him to the wall. "Morning, Buck." Said Tony and he blushed slightly when he felt Bucky's crotch nudged against his own. 

"You look beautiful." Bucky breathed against Tony's neck and Tony shivered when he licked it. "Bucky.... Not here..... Someone.... might..... see...us.... Ahhhh....." Tony moaned slightly when Bucky sucked on his neck. "Don't get reved up by somebody else today. I want to have you for myself tonight." Whispered Bucky and lowered Tony down.

When Bucky rounded the corner Tony readjusted his clothing and start walking down the corridor. When he spotted Rhodey on a wheelchair and he hurried to help him. He pushed him where he wanted and Rhodey thanked him. "Trying something new, eh?" 

Rhodey looked Tony over and Tony looked at himself too. "Yeah." "You look good." Said Rhodey with a smirk. "Thanks." Tony smiled and adjusted his skirt. "C'mere." Rhodey pulled Tony on his wheelchair. "Rhodey, what-" Tony was cut off because of Rhodey who captured his lips with his own.

Tony moaned into the kiss when Rhodey was sliding his hand up and down Tony's inner thight. Tony broke the kiss and turned his head and thanks to that he exposed his neck and Rhodey went after it. Tony moaned and bit his bottom lip. "Someone marked you."

Tony's eyes shot open and he looked at Rhodey who had an unreadable expresion. "Rhodey.... This is not...." "This is." Bucky snatched Tony away from Rhodes, carried him into one of the rooms and locked the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everything.  
> (Ran out of ideas at the end.)


	10. Stony: Jealousy (Layla_159)

Steve clenched his fists and his jaw clenched in.... anger? Jealousy? He didn't knew. But from what he knew he didn't like that punk that was trying to flirt with Tony.

Tony had this 'listening pose' Steve knew too well. Arms crossed over his chest and leaning casualy over something. That punk was leaning with his hand on the wall next to Tony's head.

That punk must have been really good at flirting because Tony didn't seem annoyed or agravated. He seemed..... happy and relaxed. He even looked like he is enjoying the conversation.

Steve now shook. It was driving him mad. The problem was that the punk was practicaly wooing Tony over five minutes and it seemed to work. What made Steve more angry that he spent two months flirting and wooing Tony and now some punk is trying to steal him.

The punk leaned down and whispered something into Tony's ear. Tony blushed at first and looked shocked. Steve smirked because he thought that he said something that would scare Tony away. But his smirk immediately dropped when Tony giggled and gave the punk a playfull push into the shoulder.

"That's it!" Steve banged into the table he was sitting behind and walked towards the flirting couple. Steve took Tony by the shoulder and pulled him close and shoved the punk away. "Steve!" Tony shouted and looked at Steve. "Back off punk." Steve growled.

The punk looked at both of them and get that wolfy smile. "Oh? You are together?" He rised his hands in defense. "My apologies." "You better be!" Steve growled again. "Steve!" Tony gave him a jab into the ribs. "I better get going, eh? See you soon, doll." He kissed the palm of Tony's hand and Tony giggled.

Steve's jaw clenched once again and when he made sure that punk was gone he looked at Tony. "What did he told you?" Tony just waved his hand. "Nothing serious." "What did he told you?" Steve asked again. Tony's eyes widened when realization hit him hard and then he smiled devilishly. "Are we jealous?" "No. No I'm not." Steve lied. Tony winked. "Well then. Me need to do something about it." Tony circled his arc reactor with his thumb and then he ran off giggling and Steve after him. "Just wait. Just wait. I'll make the whole team jealous that you are my boyfriend."


	11. Squadron Supreme/Tony Stark: Doctor Spectrum- Smut part 2  (kikijpn1121)

Tony was floating in mid air in a colorful energy and Doctor Spectrum was floating near him in the same energy. "Mr. Stark." Doctor Spectrum floated around him. "Doctor Spectrum. What do I owe the pleasure for meeting you in person?" Asked Tony.

Doctor Spectrum floated closer and bumped his erection against Tony's bottom. "I ask for only one thing." Spectrum brushed his hands on Tony's upper body. "You." "I'm flattered." Said Tony. "I'm serious." Said Spectrum.

Before Tony could respond he was naked and his clothes was slowly falling down on the empty street. "H-Hey! What the-" Tony grited his teeth and his head shot back when he felt a wet tongue on his body. Tony was moaning slightly here and there and Spectrum was humming in arousal.

Tony looked at Spectrum and how he is licking and making hickeys on his body. Spectrum moved more down and ran his tongue on the whole lenght of Tony's member. Tony moaned and grabbed onto Spectrum's clothing. Spectrum took it into his mouth and start sucking slowly but deliciously and was mainly using his tongue.

Tony was moaning and Spectrum was humming in approval. He was bobbing his head up and down very slowly and deliciously. Spectrum then was using his head and Tony hooked his legs around Spectrum.

After few more sucks Spectrum pulled away and lowered himself more. Tony moaned because he knew what was going to happen next. Spectrum licked the entrance and then he pushed it in. Tony moaned loudly and arched his back.

Spectrum was licking it and pushing it more and more in and Tony was responding in the right way. He was pushing himself on it more and more and he yelped when the tongue circled in his hole.

Spectrum pulled away and Tony whined. Spectrum straightened and he made a space in his suit by magic and he prodded the entrance. Tony whined ready for bliss. "Moan my name, Stark." And with that Spectrum pushed in.

Tony moaned loudly and Spectrum took him by the hips and start thrusthing at an average pace. Tony was moaning loudly and was pleading him for more. "Say my name. Moan it!" Spectrum grunted out and Tony obliged. He was moaning Spectrum's name over and over again.

Spectrum leaned down and went after Tony's neck. Tony held him close as he was doing more hickeys and even some bite marks. "S-Spectrum.... So close.... So close....." Tony stuck out his tongue and Spectrum looked at him.

"Together." And then Spectrum went after his mouth for a heated kiss and they came together. Spectrum inside of Tony and Tony stained their chests. They pulled apart with a string of saliva connecting them and Spectrum pulled out.

\----------  
Tony didn't remember much only that he woke up in his bed with a new set of clothes conpletely dry and clean. The only thing that was off was a breakfast and a letter on his nightstand next to the bed.


	12. Cyberhusbands: I'll be there(kataly_malfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best I could come up with.

Tony was sleepin on his work table. His head was burried in the crook of his arm and his breathing was steady. Steadier then ever.

"Sir." A hand in a white glove shook gently with his shoulder. "Sir, you need to wake up." The voice was gentle and soft. Tony took a deep breath and rised his head. He smelled the air when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Good morning, Sir." Tony looked up at a man with blond hairs, blue eyes, pale skin and in a suit and an ear communicator. "Hello, Jarvis." Tony rubbed his eye and sipped his coffee. "What's on my schedule, Jarvis?" Jarvis snapped his fingers and a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "You have to attend four meetings and two press conferences."

Tony's head fell down and literally banged on the table. He grouned and ran his hand trough his hair. "You don't seem that you got enough sleep, Sir." Said Jarvis. Tony leaned into his chair. "So much to attend. Meetings, press conferences, projects..." Tony groaned again. 

"Do you want me to cancel everything, Sir?" Jarvis spoke and Tony looked at him. "Yes. Do it." Said Tony and Jarvis snapped his fingers again and the schedule cleared. "Will that be all, Sir?" Jarvis folded his arms behind his back.

"Jarvis......" Jarvis knew that tone very well. "Drink your coffee first, Sir." Tony gulped it rather quickly and when he set the mug down and pushed it back. Jarvis snapped his fingers and a slow music started playing.

Tony got up with Jarvis' help and they got close. Tony placed his hand on Jarvis' shoulder, Jarvis placed his hand on Tony's hip and then they hold their hands in a dancing pose. They started to dance. Slowly. Moving and swaying into the rhytm and they were in a union.

"Jarvis...." Tony spoke and it was almost a whisper. "I am here, Sir. There is nothing to be afraid of." Said Jarvis and pulled Tony a closer. They were now pressed against each other and Jarvis felt the slight hiccup that Tony tryed to hide. 

Jarvis let go of their joined hands and took Tony's chin gently between two fingers and rised his head so their eyes met. "Sir...." It was soft when Jarvis saw the tears sliding down Tony's face. Jarvis kissed his cheak and Tony leaned into the kiss.

Jarvis then moved down and their lips conected. Tony crawing for the contact, pressed more and Jarvis hugged him. They pulled apart and Jarvis wiped away the tears. "Anthony...." Tony pressed his head into Jarvis' chest and they wraped their arms around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So baaad. :(


	13. IronThunder: Family (Kadesha Johnson)

"Mommy!" Tony looked up from his work at his baby boy that was laying in the seesaw for babies. "I'm comming my Sunshine." Tony stood up, careful on his belly and supported his back while walking.

He picked him up and held his little bum bum and the boy giggled. "Mommy!" He smiled and Tony smiled back. "Oh, my little Sunshine." The baby was pointing at something on the ground. Tony followed his finger and saw a rattle. Tony knelt down on one knee and was trying to reach for it but his new baby bum was making it harder.

Someone else picked up the rattle and strong hand helped Tony up. "Thanks." Said Tony and the baby boy giggled joyfuly. "Should you not be resting, my beloved?" It was Thor. "Well.. I have a work to do and I need to take care of this little guy." Tony adjusted his hold on his little son and Thor gave him the rattle.

"Your work can wait. But your health and our sons cannot." Thor brought him close and delivered a soft kiss on Tony's lips. Their son watchen confused and then he snuggled his face between them. Both Thor and Tony laughed softly and the baby squeaked.

"Come with me." Thor took the boy and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder. Tony was supporting his back and one arm was wrapped around his belly. Thor opened the door for them and let Tony to walk in first.

Thor put their son in the bed with toys and helped Tony to lay down. Thor layed next to him and took Tony's hand and squeezed it gently. "My beloved." Thor kissed Tony on the cheek and was gently stroking Tony's belly. "I love you." Said Thor. "I know." Said Tony and they shared a kiss.

"Mommy!" Thor got up and picked up their son with a few toys. He put him on the bed next to Tony and between himself. They were watching him as he was playing and Tony's and Thor's hand joined.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any request just write him into the comments below.


End file.
